The World Ends With You, Or Does It? Chapter 2
by Rebeca Saiyan
Summary: This took me quite a while to write but either way I wrote it and spaced it more because someone complained This is the story of a girl named Hikari who can see and hear dead people and get's caught up with the game in the UG now she much help everyone


**Chapter Two:**

_**The Town Of Shibuya**_

I woke up in my room seeing everything the way it was yesterday…_plain. _I got up and sleepily made my way into the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face ECT. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a note left from my older brother, Sammuel. 'Yo I'm out playin' some soccer. Try not to burn the house down while I'm gone' I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it into the garbage. Some brother he was, who leaves their little sister alone? Well I didn't really mind, I'm used to it. I didn't want to stay cooped up in Sammuel and I's apartment so I thought I'd pay Mr. H a little visit. I grabbed my hat from where I had left it yesterday and my copy of the apartment key and walked out of the apartment. Since it was still early I thought I would kill some time by checking out some shops, no matter how much it would pain me.

I wasn't as disgusted as much as I was like yesterday but then again I couldn't help have that woozy feeling in my gut. I started to stumble a little and I bumped into someone and we both feel over. I feel onto the ground with an auditable _**THUD.**_ "Oh excuse me" Said the person I had knocked over. I looked up and saw a girl with black hair and glasses she also carried a stuffed cat around with her.

"No it was my fault, I'm sorry" I said as I got up and brushed the dust off of myself.

The girl smiled "Oh thank goodness" I snickered a little and she played along. "What's so funny?" She said with a nervous smile. "Your glasses are crooked" She blinked twice as she adjusted her glasses. "Much better" I said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks for telling me, I would have looked like a complete dork if people had seen me walking around like that" She said happily.

"No problem…um" I stopped mid sentence because I didn't know her name. "The name's Shiki" She said as she extended her hand out so I can shake it. "The name's Hikari" I said as I rejected the handshake and patted her on the head.

I looked down and saw her holding the black cat from earlier. "Cute cat, where'd you get it," I asked hoping I could get one to add to my room. "Who Mr. Mew, I made him myself" Said Shiki with pride in her voice. "Wow I wish I had a talent like that" I patted Mr. Mew's head, he felt as if he was alive. She laughed. "Well I'm sorry Shiki I've got to go places, so I guess I'll see you soon" I said as I turned and was about to walk to the opposite direction. "Later Hikari" I heard her yell from behind me.

I got lost in Shibuya I had no idea where I was going, in fact it felt as if I was walking around in circles for the last couple of minutes. 'Perfect, just perfect, I got myself lost and I don't know anyone who I can ask' I thought to myself as I was looking around to spot something familiar. _Nothing. _I choose to get myself lost in an extremely crowded place called 104. Then minutes later without me noticing I wandered into a ramen shop. It smelled of pork ramen with eggs and a nice vegetable broth, classic. My stomach grumbled, longing for what I smelled in the air. I entered where the smell was coming from, in a place called 'Ramen Don.'

I entered the shop was nicely greeted by the owner. "What do you need shorty?" He asked in a joking tone. I decided to play along for it did not seem harmful. "I would like a bowl of pork chop ramen" I said with a kitty face: 3. "Coming right up!" said the man as he turned and went to start making my ramen. In matter of minutes my ramen was right in front of me, ready to be eaten. "Ikdekimatsu," [Authors Notes: I can't spell for my life ^^;] I said right before I started eating my ramen. I finished up quickly and paid my tab and left.

'Where to go now,' I asked myself as I wandered a little more getting myself even more lost.

After about 20 minutes of wandering I found my way to 'Wild Kat' once again. I entered in the café and wasn't surprised to see no one there. "Hello Mr. H" I said as I took a seat at the counter. "Hey Hikari, I'm glad to see you. Are you going to be a local now," Asked Mr. H in joking tone. "Perhaps" I said as I looked through his menu. "You know what screw it; I'll just take what you gave me yesterday" I said as I put the menu down. "Sure kid no problem. That'll be 500" Said Mr. H. I gave Mr. H the money and he turned around to get me my coffee. In just a couple of minutes Mr. H came back with my coffee in his hand and a happy smile on his face. "Here ya' go, just what you wanted" He said as he handed me my cup of coffee.

For the next hour or two Mr. H and I started talking about random stuff and got to know each other a lot. I found out the reason why Mr. H wanted to run a coffee shop…it was because of a natural love of beans. Mr. H was looking at the newspaper and said "Damn, kids can never stay safe these days! They practically die on a day to day basis." I cringed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, I swear! And then they come back it's pretty weird"

I laughed nervously "Fascinating…"

"Yeah I know it's as if they didn't even die" He said as he didn't look up from the newspaper. I tightened my grip on the empty cup of coffee. "That sounds like quite a mystery, no?" I said as I looked at Mr. H. All he did was nod his head in agreement. "Well Mr. H I gotta go home, my older brother must be worried sick since I've been outside for so long" I said, lying. "Okay kid, see you tomorrow." Said Mr. H as he got up and patted my head in a way to say goodbye. I walked out of the café while waving behind my back.

"Damn it…I thought I would be able to escape the whole dead people thing" I said as I got home. I saw Sammuel in the kitchen munching on chips. He was sweaty and dirty from soccer. "Hey, what's up?" He asked popping his head from the fridge. "Ciassou…I'm going to bed" I said as I walked towards my room. "It's only 7:30 PM" He said bluntly. "I see no point to what you said" I said as I went into my room to sleep.


End file.
